Celos
by Die-Eis
Summary: Una llamada entre dos amigos que se puede malinterpretar


—No puede ser... — Aguantaba la risa mientras habla con su amigo por teléfono— Realmente te vuelves más cursi con los días... — y reía con fuerza sin evitarlo.

"— _Surge, no es gracioso ser lindo con su pareja... ¿Que tiene de malo que ser cariñoso con mi novia? Eso no te afecta surge..._ — el carmín inundó las mejillas del muchacho— _además... Tú tienes a tú pareja… Aun no le encuentro la razón por la que te quejes tanto de mi_ — "

Una risa suave se escuchó del otro lado de la bocina, Surge contenía de nuevo con todas sus fuerzas esa estruendosa carcajada que amenazaba en hacer aun mas escándalo.

— Lo que sucede es que al estar contigo casi todo el tiempo... Van a comenzar a llamarme "lt Pussy" — y no fue el americano el que reventó en risas, fue Bill, que de sólo imaginarse a su fortachón amigo siendo llamado de ese modo le resultaba graciosísimo.

La estruendosa risa del rubio se unió a la ajena, y así duraron unos cuantos minutos murmurando incoherencias entre ellos, lenguaje encriptado que solo ellos dos entendieron. Cuando al fin el silencio invadió de nuevo ambas habitaciones volvieron a retomar la charla.

"— _¿Entonces? ¿Te la pasas todo el día hablando como yo?_ — "

— ¿Como tú? No creo llegar a esos extremos —burlesco de nuevo— Oh Bill oh Billy terroncito de azúcar — su imitación de Dalia era patética, porque su vozarrón de macho no encajaba en el tono femenino que intentaba imitar— ¡Te amo tanto pedacito de chocolate! —

"— _Basta... Basta surge no es gracioso_ — sus mejillas se encendían al recordar las mismas palabras nacidas de los preciosos labios de su novia—"

— Bien lo haré gracioso... Oh Bill oh Bill pequeño terroncito de azúcar — y está vez no intentaba imitar a Dalia, hablaba con su voz normal, pero con esa sonrisa maliciosa, tan suya.

"— _¡SURGE!_ — Ahora si, ahora estaba totalmente abochornado de escucharle decir eso— _¡En serio! ¡No es gracioso!_ — desde que habían estallado en risa había captado la atención de los otros trabajadores en la oficinas adyacentes a la suya, y es que no estaba haciendo mucho, simple papeleo y introducir cifras en la computadora, pero con eso ya había llamado la atención de hasta sus amigos, que chismosos le veían ahora desde la puerta, riéndose un poco.

— ¿Que pasa pequeño Evee? — estaba haciendo un sobre esfuerzo en no volver a reírse— ¿Te avergüenza que te diga que te amo ? — lo peor es que sabía el apodo que Dalia le había dado a su amigo, pues no contenía nunca sus demostraciones de amor enfrente de nadie.

"— _Surge…¡No me vuelvas a llamar así!_ — ya no era el paliducho de Bill el muchacho científico, era Bill, el Luvdics, rosado y avergonzado por todo lo que el otro decía, se llevó una mano al rostro tratando de esconder su expresión, y de repente dejo de escuchar a Surge, sólo un estruendoso ruido— _¿Surge?_ — preguntó sin recibir respuesta.

Koga que sólo escuchó la mitad de la conversación estuvo afuera esperando el momento para entrar, su pareja le decía a otro que lo amaba, y ese otro no era el, no necesitaba más explicaciones. Había entrado furioso, casi sacando de las bisagras a la inocente puerta que nada tenía de culpable.

— ¿A quien le dices que lo amas? — preguntó filoso, acercándose lentamente al enorme hombre.

— Oh you're here honey— como era usual, con ese toque malicioso pero siempre alegre de verle, aun que con aquella entrada, simplemente parpadeo y río suavemente— Estaba bromeando con Bill — respondió con simpleza dejando a un lado la conversación que llevaba con el mencionado.

— A mi no me engañas... — la replica fue furiosa, celosa— ¡Le decías que lo amabas! —se sentía realmente dolido, ¡Sabía que nunca debió de darle una oportunidad al occidental ese! Lo había previsto tantas veces, que él solo hubiese sido un pasatiempo para el maldito oxigenado—

Selecciono con cuidado lo que le diría a continuación, cuando su pareja se enojaba, era igual o tan peligroso como un Seviper, no dudaría en clavar su veneno sin piedad— Calm down sweetheart, I am just kidding — dejó el teléfono en una mesa y se levantó para encararle. Era de momento mas importante eso.

— No te creo... ¡No te creo! — se lanzó encima suyo, sin dar tiempo a miramientos, con un kunai en mano, y lo golpeó con fuerza en el pecho con el lado del mango, podía rebanarle la cara, envenenarle y nadie sabría quien fue o que fue, podría, pero no lo haría, sólo, sólo quería golpearlo (siendo un exagerado, al igual que el mismo rubio).

Se vio atacado así, pero no se dejo maniatar y se hallo en un forcejeo brusco con sus brazos, que no eran contendientes para los propios. Aquella reacción le alegraba por completo, decía tanto y nada a la vez, pero que él sí veía, pues experto en leer al mayor se había vuelto.

Lo atrapó, en un brusco intento de abrazo y beso su cabeza — Honey trust me when I say I love you and only you — era cierto; se había vuelto un cursi.


End file.
